


No Christmas Wrapping

by rggellar



Category: Glee
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, In Public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rggellar/pseuds/rggellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britt's in a hurry to see Santa before Cheerio practice, so she forgets to put on underwear. Santa notices...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Christmas Wrapping

Considering all her athletic grace, Brittany had a bad habit of sitting down wrong. She'd trap her skirt on the glee club chairs, or accidentally catch Lord Tubbington's tail, but the worst was when she sat down on Santa's lap. She hadn't seen his hand, and accidentally sat on it, trapping his gloved fingers underneath. She could feel them pressing against her naked flesh, moving slightly to reposition themselves. It must happen all the time, she thought. It was only as he traced the line of her ass that she remembered that she hadn't worn any panties today. It was an accident - she'd been in such a hurry that she didn't have time. She didn't want to be late for Santa, and she had cheer practice soon... It seemed like Santa had figured that out too.  
"What would you like for Christmas?" He asked her, moving his hand further forward. The fluffy white gloves felt strange as they traced the very bottom of her pussy, sliding gently in between the folds. She gasped slightly but kept it quiet, trying not to focus on the hand moving between her legs.  
"C'mon, tell Santa what you want."  
"I want..." She spoke breathily as the hand moved further along her vagina. A single, padded finger now lay across the length of it, the tip gently touching her clit. Britt sighed and continued. "I want a pony."  
Santa began to move his finger - his middle one, she had worked out, and Brittany found herself spreading her legs involuntary. She arched her back slightly, putting less weight on Santa's hand and giving more access. She looked out at the crowd amassed in Santa's village. No one suspected a thing, her skirt was covering everything, and Santa's face was betraying nothing. As the crowd of people in front of her kept waiting, kept looking at her as if to say hurry up, Santa laughed.  
"So, you want something to ride, young lady?" He asked, and Brittany felt her wet folds seperate as his finger finally slipped inside. The feeling was strange - it was the gloves she wasn't used to. They were warm and thick, and the slowly pushes that Santa made inside her were intense as the hairs and fibres found their way into every ridge and groove of her pussy.  
"Yes, Santa..." She said, trying not to let her face betray what was happening. His finger was moving faster, and she felt like her hair was standing on end. It was electifying. Brittany kept fighting the urge to move her hips - it wouldn't look like she was just shifting in his lap. There was a middle aged woman just staring at her, glaring. She'd been waiting for an hour - so had Brittany - and was next. Britt knew she wanted her to hurry up, but the blonde didn't want it to end...  
"Is that all?"  
"I want..." Brittany supressed another groan and tried to come up with something. Her mind was strangely blank. "Two. I want two ponies."  
"Two?" Santa asked, getting the hint. A second finger began to sop up the moisture accumulating at the base of her pussy, before sliding in alongside the second one. Brittany couldn't help but gasp this time, but she tried to hide it.  
"I...! I would like two ponies and a motorbike!" She said, suddenly loud. The crowd paid a little more attention to her - it was the last thing she wanted. Santa's two fingers were going faster and faster and all Brittany could think about was the crowd of parents and children in front of her. She felt like she was performing, for their amusement, and gave up all pretense. She began to grind onto Santa's hand - slowly, surely, as if she was adjusting in her seat, pushing him deeper inside her. His fingers were hitting just the right place, and the change of position let him get his third finger onto her clit. As he fingerfucked her insides, his ring finger began to match their movements, batting at her clit quickly, making her moans even more breathy.  
"I want... a house! A barbie! Legs for Artie! Mercedes' cloning machine!" Her words were increasingly strange and nonsensical as she tried to say anything - anything to keep him fucking her...  
She finally just shouted some nonsense words as she squirted clear cum all over his lap. She was panting, and he was still smiling, and after she recovered her composure, she stood, not looking down. She didn't really want to see the mess she'd made, and Santa's grinning face was more than eough for her to know that he'd enjoyed it.  
An elf offered her a towel as another crossed to the front of Santa's village.  
"Santa needs a break, folks. Ten minutes. Sorry for the wait."  
The woman with her child looked angry. Brittany was just soaking in the feeling of fake snow beneath her feet as her cum dripped down her leg.


End file.
